Complicated Love
by Nekohanyou
Summary: A new person wonders into the group and changes what certain youkai thought they knew, she turns thier worlds upside down and makes them realize whats in front of them, but will the one she has fallen in love with be enough to keep her in the sengoku jida
1. A new face an old problem

Chapter 1:  
  
~~Sengoku Jidai~~   
  
`Why can't my life be simple why do I have to go though all this…' thought Kagome as she readied herself for battle. This was the third attack they had in a week. `Why does my life have to be so difficult?' The group was walking through the southern lands of the modern Tokyo region, through forested areas they have been away from the well for about a week. `I miss my family so much, jii-chan, onii-chan, and osaka-chan… I miss them all!'   
  
The neko youkai jumped down from the trees as InuYasha got ready to attack and Sango was positioned on top of Kirara. And Miroku was keeping his wind tunnel ready and Shippou on Kagome's shoulder as she held an arrow ready.   
  
Soon the battle was over and another shard of the sacred Shikon no Tama was collected. They noticed it was about noon so they decided to stop for sometime to eat. Kagome got out of her backpack some ramen and made enough for the whole group. As they sat and ate they did it in most silence.   
  
"My Lord, you fought a great fight today and received some of the shards too," complimented Myouga the flea.   
  
"Oy Flea! Where were you?" InuYasha said with a snide, "Coward! We have no need for you to follow us if you keep running away!"   
  
"My Lord forgive me I was only—"and with that InuYasha squashed his flea servant.   
  
"InuYasha, you don't have to be so mean, you know!" Kagome stated.   
  
"She is right, InuYasha-chan." Miroku complied   
  
"Keh! What is a wench like you going to do about it?" InuYasha replied   
  
"I don't know InuYasha-chan but maybe you should… OSWARI!" Kagome said.   
  
*THUD*   
  
"Hey bitch what did you—"   
  
"OSWARI! That should teach you!" Kagome huffed got up and walked away towards the nearby river.   
  
"Kagome come back," Sango pleaded as her friend walked off, "Don't go to far!"   
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
`I swear if it is not his mouth it is his attitude, it's like he has PMS or something,' Kagome giggled at this thought. Suddenly she felt a presence around her, `Damn him!' "InuYasha-chan you know I can sense your there, just come out already."   
  
"Oh I'm not InuYasha," sounded an unfamiliar voice.   
  
`Oh Kami, who could that be!?! It sounds like a ...girl?' Kagome quickly scoped the surrounded landscape and got a look at where the youkai stood. 'It didn't sound threatening though...' "What do you want? I am I miko, I'll shoot! " She searched the ground for her bow and arrows. 'Great! Now, I really am in trouble, I forgot them back at camp!!! I'm never gonna hear the end of this!!' "InuYa--"  
  
Kagome was cutt off as the girl ran behind her and covered her mouth, "Please don't scream for you gumi yet!! I didn't mean to scare you!! Promise not to scream?" All the girl heard was a muffled voice, "Oh! Sorry," the female took her hands off Kagome's mouth. "I didn't mean to frighten you."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the girl stepped in front of her; she looked to be from Kagome's time! She was about the same height as Kagome and her Japanese wasn't that good, she actually looked American. 'She doesn't look youkai, but I can sense the presense of youkai on her.' She had dirty blonde hair about the same length of Kagome's, long bangs that she kept brushing out of the way, and bright duel colored eyes, the outside being blue the inside amber. She wore a lavender top, jeans and sandals with sunglasses on her head and a hemp necklace, on her back there was a lavender quiver and white bow with lavender marked arrows and a rather large white quad fold backpack.   
  
"Why don't you let me explain who I am..."  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
"What's the matter InuYasha?" came the voice of a little kitsune on his head.   
  
"None of your business brat, go away," InuYasha snorted.   
  
"You have been acting weird since we stopped to make camp, what might it be," Miroku exclaimed.   
  
"He's right," came Sango, "we are your allies."   
  
"I've just smelt a youkai following us for a while now, don't know what kind though," he replied.   
  
"What!? And you never told us?" Shippou ranted.   
  
"Why would I? We aren't in any danger that I know of, it's off in that direction." he exclaimed pointing in the direction of the river.   
  
"My Lord, You do realize that is the way Kagome went, right?" Myouga pointed out. InuYasha went white as he realized this and sped off after her.   
  
"You three stay here, I'll be back with her in no time." he yelled as he departed from the group.   
  
"Does the Lord not notice my presence?" Myouga said, noticing that he said 'you three' instead of 'you four'.   
  
"He knows you would stay where it is safe, so he didn't need to tell you." the kitsune cub pointed out. Myouga then tear dropped at the comment.   
  
~~*~~*~~   
  
"You are Kagome-dono right?" as she bowed in greeting, Kagome nodded in response. "You don't mind if I show my true form do you?" Kagome nodded in compliance. "Great! It's easier to sense things in true form."   
  
Dana proceeded to mumble an incantation "Neko youkai show yourself, Ningen miko hide your modern disguise."   
  
And with that two cat-like ears came to the top of her head and a tail wrapped around her waist. Her hair remained dirty blonde and her ears and tail were of the same color. "By the way my name is Dana, I am from your time and followed you to the well, hope you're not mad."   
  
"Hello… Dana-dono, but what do you mean you followed me into the well?" Kagome blurted.   
  
"Well I saw you go in there and I followed you, I moved back here from America and I am majoring in anthropology at Tokyo University and was visiting shrines as an assignment, yours was on the list of Shinto shrines so when I saw you go into the hokura (small shrine) around the Bone Eaters' Well… I thought it was cool at first… the well I mean, but I followed you into the well after I saw you disappear, you could say some day curiosity will kill the cat on of these days! I followed your scent this far, but... um....by the way are you traveling with an inu youkai perchance?"   
  
'Oh no InuYasha!' "Yea, umm, maybe you and I should go back to camp soon though…I dont' want my friends to worry..." Kagome finished. "But first tell me how you were able to transform like that? I didn't know Hanyou could hide there demon looks with a simple incantation."   
  
"It really isn't that simple I had to train to do it for a long time, about two years, which may not be long for some, but it was for my grandmother, who was teaching me as I grew up. I um... am also part miko... that's why I can do it mostly..." Kagome gaped at the girl before her. "That's how I knew you were with a inu youkai mostly on my crappy ningen nose and my miko senses."Dana replied. "But didn't you want to get back to your friends?"   
  
"Oh yea! We better hurry so they don't worry." `Oh Boy! I'm going to hear it for this one,' she giggled to herself `I hope InuYasha-chan got used to eating dirt eariler cause he might have a lot before today is finished.' Dana followed Kagome through the woods back to camp.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Read and Review!!! 


	2. InuYasha's mouth meets his match

I don't own InuYasha and company!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kagome proceeded to the site where she left her companions before. She traveled through the forest following the path back to the camp with Dana following close behind; catching a whiff of the air Dana stopped. "What's wrong?" Kagome wondered and then noticed herself. "OSWARI INUYASHA!"   
  
*THUD*   
  
Dana's eyes sparkled, "Wow Kagome that was sugoi!"   
  
"Keh! It's not sugoi if you're the one hitting the dirt, wench!" InuYasha bellowed as he picked himself up off the ground "Oi Kagome who is this! She has the same weird clothing as you and yet…" he sniffed the air, "Neko Hanyou, heh thought I was the only one."   
  
"Oh you are InuYasha, in this time anyway." InuYasha's eyes grew bigger at the girl's words, then his eye's narrowed glaring daggers at her.  
  
"What do you mean in this time, wench!" he retorted.   
  
"One I'm from Kagome's time, I followed her, but that's a long story. Two my name is Dana… DAY-NA got it inu koro!?! I'm not a wench" Kagome couldn't help but laugh, remembering she was the exact same way.   
  
"By the way InuYasha…" Kagome remembered, "What did I say about calling people names…OSWARI!"   
  
*THUD*   
  
"Sorry KA GO ME!" he yelled. He waited until the spell ware off and they started back to camp, when they got there they found a group of relieved people and creatures alike. "Oh Kagome I missed you, never run away from me," came the tear chocked voice of Shippou.   
  
"I was only gone for a little while, don't worry." she responded. But after asking Kagome if she was okay their attention shifted to the new hanyou standing with them.   
  
They looked puzzled at the new girl's clothing, well everyone except Miroku, but Sango tried to hold the houshi off as long as she could.   
  
"Ew!" screamed Dana as noticed something on her cheek, she swatted the flea and it fell to the ground.   
  
"Sorry about that, his name is Myouga the flea. And the kitsune on your head is Shippou." Kagome introduced.   
  
"Hey what are these?" Shippou asked taking Dana's sunglasses and putting them on. "Wow! Everything is darker!" Shippou tryed to jump down but fell since he really couldn't see.  
  
"They are glasses that shield your eyes from the sun, little one." She giggled and placed the kitsune on the ground corcetly and took away the glasses. "You're so cute" taping the little cub's nose. She tickled his tummy and he laughed with joy.   
  
Before she knew it, Sango couldn't hold of the houshi any longer. And he was uncomfortably close to Dana "Hello, my fair maiden, you are as radiant as a goddess, will you bare my child!?" he took her hands in his before bringing her close and rubbing her bottom.   
  
"I'm too young to have children," she giggled, "I've never had a boyfriend before either…" She scratched her head. The whole group looked at her strangely and thought together, `Hasn't she noticed his wandering hands?'   
  
"There is a first time for everything my lady." Miroku replied trying to sound suave.   
  
"Yea, but not with you houshi-sama, I don't like very forward guys," she calmly lifted his hand off her bottom and kissed him on the cheek. "But thank you for the compliments!" she looked over to see the others in bewilderment.   
  
"Kagome, does he do this to every woman?" Kagome nodded in response, eyes wide with the rest of them, "Oh.....Okay! Hey Houshi-sama" she turned back to the houshi.  
  
"Yes, my goddess?"  
  
Dana punched him making him slide into the nearest tree, "Hentai!" she mumbled under her breath as she turned away from the unconscious houshi. The group tear dropped after witnessing the scene.   
  
`This girl isn't real!' InuYasha thought, `And she is just like me...' InuYasha couldn't contain his laughter at the scene that just took place, as if it could get any wierder. Everyone's eyes shifted to the laughing hanyou, something they have never seen him do.  
  
"Well, Dana, if you want, I would like you to meet Sango, you met Miroku, pointing to the fallen Houshi, and you met InuYasha, Shippou and Myouga, so that's the group!" Kagome explained.   
  
"Hello, I'm Dana, I'm from Kagome's time but I hope that won't matter. I think, if you will let me, I would like to accompany you on your journey. It would be so great! THis would help me later when we study this time period!" Lookign around, she finished with a sigh and flopped down and pulled out a tape recorder from her pocket and started to record general notes about the time period, but in a bizarre language.   
  
"Oi wen- I mean DAY NA!, what devilish language is that?" InuYasha the only one brave enough to speak.   
  
"It isn't right to speak in tongues you know even for youkai..." Shippou added.  
  
"When I need to do research, I record things on this because I don't have the greatest memory, replaying it later helps me remember. And I was talking in my first language, English, but you wouldn't know about that." She giggled, putting the recorder away.   
  
"Keh! Whatever, no one cares about you, we have shards to find! We don't have time for the likes of you, neko!" InuYasha said jumping up into a tree a good 50 feet away from the crowd, not caring too much for the new `friend', or so it seemed. Just then an arrow hit beside his head right next to his ear causing a very minor cut as if his ear were hit by paper.   
  
"Shut the fuck up you inu koro!" Dana exclaimed retrieving her arrow throwing him a cold stare. Sitting in front of him on the branch, she got close enough t him he could hear hre, her voice lower then a whisper "I could kill you in a instant and kick your puny ass, wimp!"   
  
"Oi Kagome, is that bitch coming with us?" he yelled down to the group, pushing the neko away from him some.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that, now I have a friend from here and the future to talk to about girl things, not like you care, and by the way, OSWARI!"   
  
*THUD* "Son of a Bitch!"   
  
"OSWARI!"   
  
*THUD*   
  
"Well, we might as well get on our way," the now conscious houshi proposed and they began their next search for Shikon no Tama shards.   
  
~~*~~*~~*~~ later that day~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Kagome, do you sense the next shard?" asked Sango.   
  
"It's that way," said Dana and Kagome in unison, pointing into the same direction. They point straight in front of them through the forest, where they could see a meadow clearing ahead.   
  
"Well, that's good... but how can you sense the jewel shards too Dana?" the houshi asked.   
  
"I don't know, well, I am half miko not just ningen." She concluded.   
  
"Then that must explain it…" came Myouga's voice, "she can sense the jewel shards, of course it could also be she is not as thick headed as InuYasha could be."   
  
"I'm not that thick headed, mou ursai! (Geez shut up!)" InuYasha rolled his eyes. `She is pretty and can sense the shards too…WAIT! What are you saying, you love Kagome! But you don't' know if she loves you…then again you got off to a great start with Dana… Plus it probably is a passing crush because my youkai side is attracted to her.' InuYasha stood there in though for a while coming to the back of the group until Dana, Kagome and Sango with Shippou all walked and talked together giggling ahead of him, then Miroku joined Inuyasha's side and they talked about the shards. Then Dana suddenly stopped and InuYasha ran into her.   
  
"Sumimasen, InuYasha!" Dana said blushing InuYasha's eyes widened at the look on her face. But her face didn't stay that long until she realized the smell that she had picked up before. "Wolf!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Oh that, it is just Kou—" and with that InuYasha hit the dirt as a wolf demon popped out of the air first landing on InuYasha's head   
  
"What's happening half breed!?"said the wolf. "He landed and turned to Kagome, "And how is my woman doing?" before he knew it he was pinned to the ground by this weird looking girl. "Who are you?" `She looks like Kagome!'   
  
"My name is Dana," she growled, "What the fuck gives you the right to call anyone a half breed?!? I just happen to be one… And I could probably kick your puny little wimpy wolf ass!" `Oi, he is beautiful...' she shook he head and cleared her mind of the thought...'Jerk'  
  
InuYasha for another rare moment broke out laughing at the wolf being pinned by a girl! `She is unique I have to say, I like her she can stand her ground… But she is nothing compared to Kagome, she can sense shards and she is a goddess!'   
  
Kouga pushed her off "What would you care, I am Kouga leader and prince of the wolf packs, know my name well neko!" He turned to Kagome, "Kagome you haunted my dreams last night so I had to see you, I see the yarou has a new bishoujo, so come away with me, be mine."   
  
"Kouga-kun you know I'm not from this time, and you know I have to look for the shards," Kagome said.   
  
"By the way idiot she ISN'T yours!" exclaimed InuYasha.   
  
"Well, I think we should let Kagome decide, I mean she is the topic of discussion." Miroku chimed in. "Right my cherry blossom," putting his hand south of the border on Sango.   
  
"Right Hentai.", as she blushed and slapped the monk who sported a newly red hand print.   
  
"Kouga-kun we are kind of on a mission to get jewel shards you can come along if you want to it isn't anything special…" Kagome told the wolf.   
  
"I would love to come along with you!" Kouga responded   
  
"Oh Great…Kouga don't come and spare us your carp...what do you want?" InuYasha said.   
  
"I don't have to answer to you, I came to see if you had been taking good care of my future mate! I can't have a half breed taking advantage of my woman!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself thinking she wants you!" InuYasha spat.  
  
"Please guys don't, Kouga you can come but no fighting please..."Kagome pleased.  
  
The two boys stayed away from eachother as the group continued their hike south. Kouga of course, hung over Kagome, making InuYasha jealous. As they walked the tension between youkai and hanyou mounted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well that's it for the second chapter read and review please!!!!   
  
Its my first fic so be nice!   
  
Thanks for reading and keep looking back for more! 


	3. Kouga's plan

don't own InuYasha & CO. wish I did…… sigh…..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 3:  
  
They walked for a good 4 hours or so before stopping for a rest and making camp for the night. They made it to the end of the forest and continued to the end of the following meadow and found comfort under a small gathering of trees. They made a fire and InuYasha went off to find meat to eat.   
  
Miroku sat with Sango, she felt uncomfortable, and so she asked Shippou to sit in between them until they ate. Kouga never left Kagome's side, helping her as if all her limbs were broken. Dana sat as high as she could in the nearest tree and drank some water watching the amazing show beneath her. 'They are the most colorful people I have ever met in my life...'  
  
About twenty minutes had passed and InuYasha returned with fish and deer, trimmed and ready to cook. "Nice catch InuYasha-sama!" Kagome applauded.   
  
"I could probably have caught more then that inu koro!" Kouga grunted.   
  
"Sure and we would probably still be waiting for you to do it too," Dana protested jumping down from her perch, "Just because we are hanyou doesn't make you better then him or me!"   
  
"Don't tell me how it is, you weird hanyou shoujo!" Kouga said brushing her   
  
"Yamero, Kouga-kun don't pick fights, we are all allies here," Kagome interrupted.   
  
"Speak for your self Kagome," came the unlikely voice of Sango and Miroku not far away with a slap mark across his cheek.   
  
"You asked for it Miroku," Shippou exclaimed.   
  
"My intentions were noble," Miroku explained. He stood, and proceeded walking over to Dana.   
  
"Stop while your ahead houshi-sama!" Dana started.   
  
"Nothing could be further from my heart my lady; I am but a humble messenger of Buddha. I do not think you're judgement of me is fair.."   
  
"Yea and pigs will fly outta my ass someday, Miroku stick to a life of solitude while you're ahead." InuYasha commented. He proceeded to cook half of the meat leaving half of it raw for himself, Shippou and Kouga, moments later they were all quietly eating.  
  
"Oi! Pig breath," Dana shouted at Kouga, "Pass some of the raw meat here!"  
  
"Why should I bitch, you should ask with some manners!" A piece of meat at that moment flew past Kouga's face to Dana, who had returned to the cooked meat in front of her. She caught it without looking up.   
  
"Thank You InuYasha-sama." was her reply, all that happened was everyone gaed at the interactment between the two. Koouga got a smirk on his face, the hanyou were getting along. 'This is perfect Kagome will soon be mine!'  
  
After they had all eaten and most had fallen to sleep. Shippou slept with Kagome, Sango next to her and Miroku on the opposite site of the fire. InuYasha watched over them on the lowest branch in the tree above them, with Dana on the highest. Kouga had gone off to check in with his tribe not far away.   
  
It was around 2 in the morning swhen Dana could sense Kouga was back, by that time InuYasha had nodded off. To Dana's surprise Kouga joined her in the top of the tree. "Oh great, what the fuck do you want!?!"   
  
"Nothing, just to talk, you are the only one up, you know that?" he fought.   
  
"Umm…yea…What did you want to talk about then crap face?" she retorted.  
  
"I just wanted to know where you came from, what your life is like, you came here for a reason didn't you?" he asked.   
  
"I came through the well after Kagome; my life is comfortable, besides having to find ways to hide my abnormalities. I live a good life, still studying for a career, but you wouldn't understand the economy of our time…"   
  
"No, go on it's interesting," he persisted   
  
"Really? You look like the type that doesn't get much…like simple `I'm not your woman' gestures." She continued.   
  
"Oh, Kagome loves me she just doesn't know it yet! She just has to come around to the fact that inu koro isn't good enough for her needs."   
  
"Yeah… right… So anyway getting back to your questions, I didn't really come here for a reason, but I can see myself staying here though, with people like me. Back in my time there aren't many people like me."   
  
"So I hear from the hentai, you've never been claimed…" Kouga rebutted.   
  
"Yea, what of it!?!" she blushed a deep red, "It's not like I have a disability or anything, like I said there aren't much youkai in the future and they resent hanyou more then ningen." she looked down and her face became saddened. She looked away from Kouga and drifted into her thoughts `That reminds me, I will never be anything more then what I am, somewhere I belong, have I found that place?'   
  
"Well, you can always have the inu hanyou, you are one in the same, then that will leave Kagome for me!" he chuckled finding amusement in it, but when Dana's eyes met his he stopped laughing, and saw tears forming and the anger along with the rising grief in her eyes.   
  
"Leave me the fuck alone you Oni (devil)! Go to Jigoku (hell)! I can't believe you would say that, are you heartless…you…you…JERK!"   
  
"…"   
  
Kouga just stared at her confused with the mixture of emotion rising up in her.   
  
"Don't you get it...Never mind your probably too stupid, being a full youkai means you have no heart or brain from what I see, I hate to tell you, you are a real jackass!" and with that she leapt away into the night leaving a speechless wolf.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"She left!?!" InuYasha's heart sank, `Don't worry, you can't love her and your already too attached, it's only because she is a hanyou like you' InuYasha regained his composure "What did you do wolf?" The group awoke with a startle finding out that the wolf youkai had driven the newcomer away.   
  
"I didn't do anything, she just left…" Kouga replied.   
  
"Yea I bet you didn't you dumbass." InuYasha retorted.   
  
"Well, we have to find her she isn't used to what goes on around here to know what to do in some instances." Kagome consulted.   
  
"No, we can't stop our search for the shards," InuYasha protested. "Kouga you will stay and protect Kagome and I'll go look for the shoujo." He sped off west, in the direction Kouga said she fled in.   
  
The others went towards the south where the shard was located. "I hope InuYasha will be alright, and Dana too." Sango huffed.   
  
"Do you need comforting Sango my dear," he reached around her waist pulling her to him and planting his lips on her cheek.   
  
"Houshi-sama," she blushed to a very deep red, "Stop being such a Hentai!" she clobbered him.   
  
~*~   
  
InuYasha sped through the landscape at full speed following her scent, `It smells almost as good as Kagome's…' `WHAT!?! You LOVE KAGOME!' `I know but I owe Kikyo too.' `I don't know what I'm going to do! This is rediculus, Kagome coudn't love a freak like you, and you are only staying attached to Kikyou because you owe her! But what if you don't keep your promise, Kagome will leave for her time...'   
  
InuYasha sped on his mind clouded with thoughts of women that are in his life, too lost in thought to notice he had passed a glooming figure, for he had crossed into the Western Lands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! Tired going to bed ZzZzZzZzZzZz….. 


	4. A unwelcomed kiss of death

I know I don't own InuYasha and I probably never will…*sigh*   
  
Hope this is better then the ones I wrote at two am… and sorry for the lack of caps and grammar, im also trying to do a research paper and this is a good brake! ^.^;;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~&&~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 4:   
  
~~to the west~~   
  
`Stupid, fucking wolf, making me hurt like that, now I know why I have no friends in the first place.' Dana stopped her jumping through the trees. `Where the heck am I?' She looked around noticing never-ending forest, pulling out a compass noticed she had gone to the west of the area in which the group was. She had traveled for most of the day and it was about mid-afternoon. `No matter how much I try I will never fit in, of all people InuYasha should have known that!' She heard someone coming and started to go in the same direction in which she had come. `I can make it back to the well within two days if I time it right, no need to stay where I am not wanted…I'm am such a baka! I should have never jumped into the well!'   
  
But before she knew it she was being held by her neck in the air, "And you I presume are new to my territory? Who are you and what do you seek here?" she looked down and noticed amber colored eyes full of hatred and remorse staring back at her and emotionless face to match them.   
  
Dana was able to choke out a few words to the inu youkai before she lost her breath. "None of your chiko(damn) business you oni(devil)!" The youkai's grip got tighter around Dana's neck.   
  
"Such foul words for a hanyou that is about to shin-e (die), a mangy neko no less. Well, I will waste no time in snapping your neck, so shin-e now!" He gripped harder on her neck, Dana running out of air couldn't suppress her natural instincts any longer, `Not now, if I transform I don't know what I will do!' But without any warning, the youkai was flung against a nearby tree and given a stir. A great dark energy surged around Dana's aura.  
  
Dana, with her youkai blood now suppressing the ningen blood in her leaped at the inu youkai. "I am not the one that will shin-e tonight, swine!" she told her victim. She swung her claws at him, "Iron reverse soul stealer!", and with that attack broke the youkai's armor, leaving him stunned.   
  
`Is this what has been rumored to happen to my brother, it is unlike anything I have witnessed, surely she will be no match for me. I have seen my brother in his transformed state but never did he have this intensity...' The youkai drew his energy into a whip defending against Dana's second attack and advancing at her. Again she pounced at the youkai gashing his chest open and taking him to the ground, only to attack wiht a punch to his jaw, but the inu wouldn't give up that easily. He reached his one hand free and attacked Dana's shoulder, pumping poison into her blood, Dana pounced away to examine her wounds only to notice that her opponent had fled, everything went dark and Dana had passed out.   
  
~~a couple miles away~~   
  
`Where could she be? She doesn't know she is in my brother's territory!! I have to find her before Sesshomaru does!' InuYasha skimmed the trees having a hard time picking up the girl's scent. `She must be able to conceal it well, I'm not far behind her and she is already hard to pick up, she must have sensed me behind her.'   
  
It didn't take long for InuYasha to pick up the scent of blood, and he knew who it belonged to, `I better hurry'. Not more then about a hour's time had passed and he came across a small clearing and a wounded girl laying to the side.   
  
"Dana!!" InuYasha rushed over and sat her up into his lap. "Wake up Dana! C'mon wake up!" he lightly patted her face and then tried to slowly shake her. He looked at her shoulder, and the scar starting to heal as well as the smell of an all too familiar poison, `Chikuso Sesshomaru!'   
  
He picked Dana up in his arms and carried her a good while before finding a small water source to wash her wounds with. `Oh Kami-sama help me over come what I am about to do!' He took off his outer yutaka and sat it aside and took off her shirt and under garment then draped his yutaka over her exposed chest. A small blush cam to his face while doing this task, even at the small glimpse he got thoughts spilled into his head, `She is built well and is very beautiful…AH! I can't believe I'm doing it again...What am I going to do?'   
  
He proceeded to was the poison from her shoulder and then the cuts on her arms. After cleansing the wounds he washed her garments and let them to dry. It started to get late and so InuYasha decided to make camp for the night.   
  
He had made a fire and rounded up food shortly after. Soon after eating his fill, Dana started to stir; she slowly woke up and gazed around her. She found 2 huge amber eyes staring at her with worry. "I...In...InuYasha? How did? Why are you here?" She reached up to his face and held his cheek giving him a reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay.   
  
InuYasha turned to her hand and nuzzled into it, she blushed pulling her hand back quickly. Dana quickly sat up, unknowingly letting the yutaka fall to her lap exposing her chest. InuYasha looked at her blushed and turned away. When Dana noticed what the problem was she covered herself up. "What did you do?!?"   
  
"Keh… Don't worry I didn't claim you or anything, your not worth it, I just was cleaning you up from the beating you got from my brother." He looked around to her and then to where her clothes were, I covered you with my yutaka until they dried, they were covered in blood.   
  
Dana blushed again, realizing her foolishness. Wrapping the yutaka around her, she proceeded to sit closer to the fire. "You said that youkai was your brother?"   
  
"Yea, well…we are half brothers, same father, and different mothers. He is the lord of the western lands, which is probably why he attacked you." He gazed at her in the fire light, her eyes reflecting sadness. "Daijoubu?"   
  
Dana blushed again, "Nothing, I just know what it's like… with family problems. I was adopted by ningei (humans) when I was six. After mn grandmother died and I had to leave everything I knew, my mother left me when I was young and my father died after I was born, my mother's mother took me in, taught me to live…" tears started to form in her eyes. "I never knew family, I had to conceal who I really was, from everyone to fit in…one day my adopted parents found out and I was again left alone." She started to cry, knowing what it was like; InuYasha felt his heart sink low, until he suppressed his pride enough to give her his shoulder. "There was never a place for me, I had to make one for myself, and it was the only way I knew how to live…"   
  
Hearing these words, made InuYasha have someone finally know what it was like for him all those years when he was growing up. "I understand…" he raised he face to look at his, she blushed at his stare, "I went through my whole life alone, and without anyone, I understand what it's like to go around day by day not knowing your worth." He looked away for a moment, before looking back.   
  
Dana was caught by surprise as InuYasha's lips touched hers, his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth, but she denied it. She pulled back out of the kiss. "We can't do this..." she felt her heart brake but knew it best to leave it this way. "We can't…"   
  
"I know…" InuYasha responded. "But it just felt right,"   
  
"I know it did, but Kagome loves you, she needs you more then I do, besides we need our sleep we can make it back to the group by sun down tomorrow..." forcing a grin, hiding what she felt, "If you can keep up InuYasha-sama!" giving him a wink.   
  
"Any day neko!" and with that InuYasha brushed the tears away from Dana's eyes. "Now let's get some sleep." He said touching his forehead with hers and then laying her down. 'Did she say Kagome loved me? She couldn't mean it, her loving a freak ike me...' his thoughts rambled as he sat against a tree listening tot he forest  
  
Dana fell asleep under the watchful eye of InuYasha, during the first quarter of the new cycle, both with minor heartbreak but a lot of understanding.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
^.~ 


End file.
